Let It Snow
by Tiffyxox
Summary: 2-Shot. Growing up in Florida, Quinn had never seen snow until she began to travel with WWE. So when in Chicago & a huge storm hits, how exactly will she deal with it? That & her best friend, who she was in love with, telling her he'd found someone else?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everyone! So this was originally only supposed to be a one shot, but I wrote and wrote and wrote until I had no choice but to split it into 2 chapters. I'm not quite sure what gave me this idea, I just love snow and our lack of it up to yet this winter just brought it to mind I guess. I really fail at summaries, so hopefully you'll all give this a chance and read on. It does get better. At least I hope it does! Anyway, here comes the first part. Hope you enjoy, please don't forget to leave feedback, good or bad! I'll update with the second part as quickly as possible.**

* * *

><p><span>Let It Snow<span>

I pulled my car into the arena, or should I say, skidded. The weather was awful. I'd never seen a snow storm like this... but living in Florida for the majority of my life, I'd never seen snow full stop unless I'd been travelling. Even then, it had only been flurries. But thanks to the crazy people who had decided it was a good idea for us to perform in Chicago during winter, I'd seen enough to last a lifetime. Not to mention it had made me far too late for work.

The wheels of my car screeched as they tried to break on the snow, but with a shrug, I didn't bother to reverse into the space. I wasn't the only one parked out of line, that was for sure. After switching off the exhaust, I literally jumped outside, only just managing to keep upright as I slipped and slid to the boot, pulling out my gear for the night before I made my way inside as quickly as possible.

I smiled and waved at the familiar security guard, who nodded my way in return. His name was Bob. Yeah, Bob the bodyguard... awesome right? We had the same greeting every single time, and I barely knew anything about him other than his name, but he seemed like a nice enough guy.

After squeezing past Bob, my eyes flittered around the corridors that looked far too similar to the ones I had been in only days before. The one thing I didn't like about my job was that everywhere I went, no matter where in the world, every arena looked the same.

Well, that and the fact that I was crazily in love with my best friend, who I also just happened to work with... but we'll get to that part later.

"Quinn, thank god you're here."

I span around, my eyes wide as I heard the gruff voice of my boss. Vince McMahon wasn't one for roaming the corridors, searching for his staff. If he wanted you, you were summoned to his office, so I had to admit that I was more than surprised when he stopped beside me, his hands finding my shoulders.

"Barely anyone has been able to get here tonight because of the storm. Out of our ladies, it looks like it's only going to be you and Natalya. Do you think the two of you could put something together in the next half an hour? We can't afford not to have a Divas match tonight."

I scrunched my face up. Half an hour didn't give us much time at all, but we were both skilled in the ring. I'm sure we'd be able to have a half decent match by the time he needed us to go out there. Besides, it couldn't be worse than what we girls had had to put up with as of late, anyway.

"I'm sure we can... as long as our match gets to last longer than 5 minutes," I threw my bag over my shoulder, never breaking eye contact with Vince. He was intimidating, any wrestler would tell you the same thing, but I wasn't scared of him. I couldn't be if I wanted to stay successful in this business.

"10?"

"20, and not a minute less," I shook my head, "You said you're struggling for performers tonight, so won't us having a longer match help with more than one problem?"

"I suppose so," He nodded my way sharply, and I couldn't help but smirk in victory, "But if you botch this up, there are no more chances."

I rolled my eyes as he began to walk away from me without a word. Typical Vince, he always had to have the last laugh. With a sigh I span around, ready to move along and find my opponent for the night... but I stopped in my tracks, an embarrassing yip leaving my lips at just how close the person who'd stopped me was standing.

"Did I scare you?" He asked with a ridiculous smirk that automatically made me feel weak at the knees... but he was never going to know that. Instead I shot him a glare, pushing his t-shirt clad chest a few steps away from me before I spoke.

"No, you just... surprised me, that's all," I added, watching as his amused look grew. I felt like smacking him upside the head, but instead I just raised my brow his way, "I see you got here okay."

"That's because I live here, Quinn." He chuckled lightly, shaking his head back and forth.

"Whatever, _Phillip." _I knew calling him by his full name would earn me some points. He hated when I used it. In fact, I barely ever even spoke to him using his real name. Mainly I just called him Punk, which he'd been happy with for the past two years.

When I'd first debuted in the WWE, the two of us really hadn't seen eye to eye. Maybe it had something to do with us both being big headed, arrogant and frankly horrible human beings... but eh, what can I say? I'm not one for sugar-coating things.

It was around three months into me being there that we finally started to get along. We were forced to work together in a storyline, which the pair of us religiously tried to get out of... but it turned out not to be so bad. It made us realise that the other person was actually okay.

But then, on top of all that, it made me realise just how cute this guy was. And as the months began to pass, and we grew closer as friends, I realised something else, too. Punk, or Phil, or whatever he wanted me to call him, wasn't just that cute guy anymore. He meant a lot more to me than that.

"Hmm," He huffed, before he slowly began to smile my way again, "So a little birdie tells me that you have a potentially great match tonight?"

"Yeah," I nodded, suddenly feeling nervous. I had a lot riding on my shoulders tonight, thanks to the snow. I wasn't going to complain, though. If this worked out well, then it could give the Divas division the boost it had needed for far too long.

"Hey," I felt Punk's hand on my shoulder, and it took me too long to realise I'd been staring off into space. My eyes met his, and he smiled my way encouragingly. I couldn't help myself from automatically staring at his mouth. I bit down on my own as my gaze passed over his lip ring, "Don't worry, you're gonna kick ass out there."

"I am, huh?" I shook away my thoughts, grinning his way. He laughed, shaking his head as he squeezed my shoulder lightly before stepping back.

"I'll leave you to sort everything out, but come find me afterwards? I don't think we're gonna be going anywhere soon thanks to the weather, so we can catch up."

"Yeah..." I puffed the air out of my cheeks. Truthfully, I'd hoped to get away from the arena as quickly as possible, so I could at least try to get to the airport before it was too late... but I'd never been able to turn Punk down. Tonight was going to be no different. "Your match is last?"

"Of course," He nodded, patting the belt that hung around his waist happily. I shook my head, but I couldn't not smile. He'd worked so hard to get where he was right now. I was more than proud of him, "I'll see you after?"

"I'll head to your locker room," I nodded quickly, reaching out to squeeze his tattooed forearm lightly before brushing past him, "Good luck out there."

"You too, Quinn." He shouted from behind me, and a small smile appeared on my lips. If Punk believed in me, then I already knew everything was going to be okay.

* * *

><p>By the time Raw was rounding up, I was already sat outside of Punk's locker room, my gym bag at my side. I listened to the last few dregs of 'Cult of Personality' fill the arena before it cut off, and my lips pulled up slightly. I felt giddy at the thought of him being there in a few minutes. Not only because he was hot (although come on, a big part of it <em>was <em>because of that) but because I couldn't wait to talk to him about my match.

I ran a hand over my hair, cringing at how uneven my ponytail looked... but what did I expect? I'd just had the longest match of my career; I wasn't exactly going to look perfect. I shrugged my shoulders and wrapped my arms around my knees, trying to keep as warm as possible. Like the idiot that I was when it came to weather, I hadn't packed anything thicker than a small leather jacket, which really wasn't doing the job in keeping me nice and toasty. In fact, it was safe to say I was freezing. I didn't even want to think what it would feel like when I finally had to venture back outside.

"I swear you're the only girl I know who can get ready quicker than I can."

I looked up, a smirk appearing on my face at the familiar voice. Punk stood before me, clad in nothing but his wrestling trunks and boots. His title was slung across his shoulder, and a sheen of sweat covered his entire body. I had to refrain from staring, so I quickly focused on my hands.

"That's probably because I'm the only girl you know," I teased, making sure I composed myself before I took another peek his way. He chuckled, shaking his head my way before he slipped around me and opened up his locker room door. He held it open for a few seconds, staring my way, before he rolled his eyes.

"Are you gonna make me stand here all day?"

"I'd thought about it," I pulled myself to my feet, picking up my bag. I moved to stand in front of him, sending him a cheesy grin before I brushed past him into the room. I heard the door click behind me, and a huge sigh of relief left Punk's lips as he sat down on the leather sofa.

"I'm getting too old for this," He shook his head as he began to unravel the tape on his hands. I span around to watch him, moving to perch on the edge of the sofa. My eyes followed his every movement, never failing to be surprised with how elegant he was.

"Old? Don't be stupid..."

"I'm not being stupid, Quinn. I'm being serious," He looked up from his hands, balling the tape into his fist. His eyes met mine, and I swallowed the lump that appeared in my throat. Why was he looking at me like that? It was like... like he'd never even seen me before. "I'm not a kid anymore. It's time for me to stop messing around. I need to start thinking about settling down."

I had no idea what I was supposed to say. The two of us had had serious conversations in the past, but nothing of this magnitude. Hell, Punk had _always _joked about the pair of us forever being bachelors... which unless I could have him, I was more than happy with. So why was he being like this? Why the sudden change of heart?

"I thought you liked being this way." I shrugged. It was the best I could think of.

"I did. Things change, I've changed," He returned my shrug, his eyes moving to the bag that sat beside him. His voice was much quieter as he spoke again, "Maybe it wouldn't be so bad having someone in my life."

I quickly stood up, turning my back on Punk as I looked around the room and tried to compose myself. I wasn't stupid. There was only one reason he could have been speaking this way... and it was because he'd met someone. I felt my eyes burn, but I forced myself not to cry. There was no way I could do that in front of him, especially now.

Why was this suddenly so hard? A few minutes ago, all I'd wanted to do was sit down with Punk and tell him all about how amazing my match was. Now all I wanted was to curl up in a ball, far, far away from wherever he was.

"I guess it wouldn't be... if you found the right person."

"That's just it. I think I have."

I slowly turned around to face him, expecting him to crack up laughing and tell me this was all one big joke... but I'd never seen him so serious. Wow, I may have had a great match tonight, but this day really sucked ass.

"I'm sorry," He laughed lightly, standing up and moving a little closer to me, "I'm being a completely soppy idiot. I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable."

Uncomfortable was the biggest understatement of the year. Deeply depressed would have been a better option.

"No, it's fine," I cleared my throat awkwardly, wondering if I could possibly think up an excuse that would allow me to make a run for it. I began to inch closer to the door, but Punk's words stopped me in my tracks.

"I saw your match. It was amazing. I'd forgotten that girls could wrestle," He teased me with that stupidly perfect grin of his. If it were under any other circumstances, I'd have said something smart in return. Instead I just shrugged his way.

"Yeah, it was great. It felt good, getting to have an actual match again."

"There's no way Vince can ignore your talent after that. Maybe he'll actually start to realise that girls like you and Nattie deserve a chance."

"I really hope so," I nodded his way, but for the first time ever, my heart just wasn't in this conversation. Maybe it was because Punk has just successfully smashed it into a hundred pieces. With a sigh, I moved over to my bag which I'd dropped down on the floor, and picked it back up. I looked towards him, watching as the confused expression appeared on his face. I could tell by his eyes that he was wondering why I wanted to leave so quickly. "I'm sorry, Punk... but I really think I need to get going. The weather is only getting worse, and if I don't leave now I'll never get home."

Home sounded so good right now. Thank god I was going to be there for a few days before we were back on the road. Maybe that'd give me a little chance to pull myself together and stop acting like such a love struck loon. I needed to do it eventually, especially now that the guy I'd crooned over for the last two years had finally found someone.

"Alright, sure," He nodded, scratching the back of his unkempt hair, "At least let me take a quick shower and come help you out? Your car is probably snowed in by now."

I desperately wanted to say no to him... but god damn it, with the look he was sending my way, it was impossible. I hated him. I hated his stupid smile and his perfect face and eurgh... I hated everything about him.

"That'd be great," I smiled his way like a fool, moving back over to the sofa and taking a seat, "I'll just wait here."

With a quick smile my way, Punk picked up his own bag and made his way into the adjourning bathroom. It took barely a minute for the water to begin running, and a sigh left my lips as I thought about leaving there and then. Shaking my head, I pushed myself further into the seat, a sigh escaping my lips. I knew that wasn't gonna happen. Even if Punk had just disappointed me, I could never bring myself to do the same.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow guys, I can't believe how well this went down. I only expected to get a couple of reviews... but I got 14! Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed, anyway. It really does mean a lot.**

**Anyway, here's the second part. I hope you all enjoy this one as much as the first. Please don't forget to leave feedback!**

* * *

><p>"Okay, try it one more time."<p>

I put my car into gear, pressing my foot down on the pedal as far as I could... but it didn't even budge. It was no use, it was completely stuck. I could feel the panic rising inside of me each time that we tried to get out without progress. I couldn't get stuck here. I _wouldn't _get stuck here.

"Alright, Quinn, stop," I heard Punk's voice shout over the engine, and I groaned to myself as I let my foot slide off the pedal. I slumped back against the seat, a shiver racking my entire body as the passenger door opened and Punk jumped into the car. "It's no use, this car isn't going anywhere till the snow melts."

"So what am I supposed to do? Walk to the airport?" I asked sarcastically, my temper already thin. I turned to glare his way, only wishing that I hadn't. Dressed in his familiar Rancid hoodie, a pair of dark jeans, and his hair void of all gel, he was as close to perfect as a person could get.

"No, you can walk to my house," He added calmly with a shrug, "It's only twenty minutes away. You can stay with me until we can finally get your car out, or at least get you to the airport."

Wait, was he being serious? He wanted me to go back to his house... for the night? I couldn't help it. I stared his way as if he was insane. There was no way I could do that. No way.

"I... Punk, I..."

"You what? You're gonna sleep in your car and freeze to death?" He raised an eyebrow my way, his eyes doing all the questioning that his mouth hadn't. He wanted to know what was wrong, why I wasn't saying yes. After the conversation we'd just had inside, it just wasn't that easy... but did I really have another choice? "Come on, Quinn. I'm not leaving you here. I'll drag you back to my house if I have to."

I threw my hands up in the air in defeat, and without another word I opened up my door and climbed outside, the cold instantly hitting me. This was insane, why would anyone want to live somewhere where the weather was so bad? I'd never craved a hot Florida day as much as I did at that moment.

I looked into the back seat of my car, opting whether to take my bag with me or not... but with a small shrug, I decided against it. I barely had anything in there anyway, and walking in snow was going to be hard enough as it was. I didn't need anything to slow me down.

"Alright, ready when you are," I finally spoke up once Punk had left the car, too.

Mumbling something under his breath that sounded like a complaint about my grumpiness, Punk turned around and walked off. I sighed, dreading what lay ahead... but the thought of getting to a warm, cosy house made me place all the doubts to the back of my mind. Who cared if I was going to be spending god knows how long with the man that I loved and could no longer ever have... my fingers and toes were far too important to care about that right now.

* * *

><p>"Please tell me we're nearly there," I whined, barely managing to stay upright as Punk stopped dead in front of me. I moved in as close as I possibly could to him without touching. I needed as much of his body heat as I could get. I was pretty sure I'd never been this cold in my life, and I swore if I didn't get somewhere warm in the next 10 minutes I was going to die.<p>

"We're here... but there's a bit of a problem," He turned to look at me, his hood obscuring the majority of his face, but I still spotted the frown as his eyes met mine, "The power is out."

I poked my head around him, my stomach dropping to the floor as I noticed the whole street was dark. Even the street lamps weren't working. I closed my eyes, wanting nothing more than to burst into tears... but hell, I don't even think I could. I was so cold, I was pretty damn sure my tear ducts were frozen solid.

"Just get me out of this cold, Punk."

He must have sensed the desperation in my voice, because he moved closer to me and pulled me into his body. His hands were absolutely freezing, but the warmth from the rest of his body made me sigh in relief.

"Come on; let's get you inside before you freeze... although I can't promise it'll be any warmer in there."

I winced the second he pulled away from me and began to drag me down the street. The snow here seemed even higher, and I struggled to push my way through it. By the time we reached his front door a few minutes later, I was absolutely drenched. It didn't help that it had started snowing again, either. God, was I going to be stuck in this awful place forever?

Punk fished inside his pocket for his keys, and I followed him inside numbly. He was right... it wasn't any warmer in there. But at least it wouldn't be snowing on us anymore. I stood completely still as he closed the door behind us, shaking the snow from his jacket. I had to squint to make even his shape out now that we were inside.

"Well, I'd give you the tour... but it's pretty pointless right now," His voice was hushed as he spoke, and I looked around, trying to work out what exactly was nearby, but I could barely see anything. "Come on," I heard a rustle, and the bright light that followed made me squint. It took me far too long to realise that he'd pulled his mobile phone from his pocket and was using the light to guide us, "I've got some candles in the kitchen. We'll grab them and then head upstairs."

"Okay," My teeth chattered together as I followed close behind him. I didn't mention it as we searched through his cupboards to find the candles, but I could barely feel my hands and feet. Or my face, for that matter. I had a bad feeling that this wasn't supposed to happen.

Once we'd found as many as we could, I followed Punk back out of the room and up the stairs, walking as steadily as possible so as not to lose my footing in the dark. We turned a right at the top of the stairs, walking into a large room that I assumed was his. I stood to the side as he placed the candles on top of draws and bedside tables, lighting them as he went along. Eventually, when the last one was lit, we finally had a decent amount of light. If only there was heat to go with it.

"Hey..." Punk's words interrupted my inner meltdown, and I looked up to see he was stood barely a few centimetres away from me. He smiled my way lightly, closing the gap and resting his hands on my arms. He rubbed up and down, trying to warm me up, and it was only then that I realised I was shaking like a leaf. "Quinn, are you okay?"

"Just... cold." I stuttered, struggling to speak. Punk sent me a concerned look, his eyes travelling up and down my body before they met mine once again.

"We need to get you into some thicker clothes," He spoke, pulling away from me to walk towards a large wardrobe that stood to one side of the room. I watched as he pulled out a pair of grey sweats and a thick, black jumper. He span around, holding them out in his hands and raising his eyebrows my way, "These okay?"

"As long as they're warm, I don't care," I managed to get out, making him laugh lightly. He walked back over to me, placing them in my arms gently before he pointed to the second door in the room, "That's the en-suite, go get changed."

I didn't protest, I knew the best thing for me to do right now was to get out of my wet clothes and into the thickest ones possible. I trudged towards the bathroom, my limbs achy as I opened up the door and slipped inside. I only shut it partly, having no light otherwise to guide was I was doing. I momentarily froze, thinking that Punk was only a room away from me and I was undressing... but I pushed it out of my mind. It wasn't like he hadn't seen a girl in her underwear before.

Peeling off my jacket, t-shirt and jeans, I winced at how utterly freezing it was as the cold air hit my skin. I vowed never to visit somewhere cold again unless I had to... and when I eventually did, I was going to pack a month's worth of winter clothes. I picked up Punk's sweats from the floor, pulling them and the hoodie on as quickly as possible. Both were far too big for me, I had to roll up both the top and bottom of the trousers to make them fit, and even then they looked ridiculously baggy... but at least I was slightly more comfortable.

I bunched up my worn clothes and left them in a pile on the floor, not knowing what else to do with them. I pulled the ponytail from my hair and lifted the hood up over my head before I finally left the room. My eyes locked on Punk instantly, and I let a small smile appear at the corner of my lips. He'd changed too in the time that I'd been in the bathroom, and he was dressed nearly identical to me.

He looked up from his phone, a smile of his own appearing as he took in how ridiculous I looked dressed in his clothes. He dropped his mobile down on the bedside table, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Better?"

"A little," I nodded his way, crossing my arms as tightly as possible around me. Truthfully, I was still freezing, but at least I was out of my damp clothes. "I'm just not used to this kind of weather."

"You wanna get under the covers for a little while? It should help," He reached out and pulled the quilt down slightly off of his king sized bed, and I stared between it and him for far too long. He really wanted me to get in his bed?

"I, umm... if it's okay." I nodded his way finally. He rolled his eyes in answer, and I quickly closed the gap between us. I jumped onto the bed, just about to pull the covers around me when Punk slid in by my side. My eyes grew way too wide at how close we were. This was insane. I swear, I'd never had a more emotional, tiring and downright crazy day as this one.

"Come here, you. Let's warm you up."

I turned to look at him, frowning as he nodded his head for me to move closer to him. My heart was pounding, and I knew the last thing I needed was to get even more attached to him... but right now, I just didn't care. I inched closer to him, my body pressing against his own as his arm wrapped around me. He pulled me into his side, and I automatically rested my head on his shoulder, my arm draping over his stomach as he tightened the covers around us.

"Jeez Quinn, you're like ice," He laughed lightly, his heat already seeping into me. I sighed, lifting my head slightly to glare his way.

"You're insane, wanting to live somewhere like this."

"You get used to it," He shrugged with a sly grin, and I rolled my eyes his way. I snuggled closer to him, knowing I was going to regret this tomorrow.

We stayed silent for a little while, and the feeling slowly began to return to my extremities. If nothing else, Punk was a fantastic hot water bottle.

"How'd you feel?"

"Hmm, better," I mumbled, smiling as I looked towards him again. His eyes found mine, and he looked far too serious.

"Good," He barely even whispered, his lips barely turning up as his eyes slowly moved down to my own. I began to grow extremely uncomfortable in his arms. Why was he looking at me like that? It was like a replay of our talk in his locker room earlier, only this time, we were _much _closer.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just..." He paused, his eyes meeting mine as he shrugged, "You look so beautiful right now, you know that?"

"Wha... what?"

Was he being serious? Surely he wasn't... for starters I looked like complete hell. He _had _to be teasing me, but how could he be so cruel? Did he really have no idea how much he meant to me?

"You're beautiful..." He whispered again, this time with a heart wrenching smile.

I couldn't take it anymore. Shaking my head frantically, I pushed against him until he let me sit up. I inched as far away from him in the bed as I could, my throat closing painfully as I tried to get my words out.

"Quinn, what's wrong? I didn't mean to upset you..."

"You shouldn't have said that," I interrupted him, my tone miserable as I stared at the stripy pattern on the bed cover.

"Why not?" Punk's voice rose, and I closed my eyes as I felt him shift closer to me, "Why can't I tell you the truth? Why won't you let me tell you how I feel?"

"Because it's _not _the truth!" I couldn't hold it in any longer. I span around to face him, my expression and voice pained as I shook my head his way. Tears stung my eyes, I was so angry with myself for letting my emotions get the better of me. "You're sat here, telling me that I'm beautiful... but I can't accept that. I can't even think about it for a second because the minute I get my hopes up, it'll break my heart. You basically told me an hour ago that you'd met someone that you wanted to settle down with... and now you expect me to let you talk to me like that?"

I knew I'd said too much. The dawning on his face told me everything I needed to. He knew how I felt about him. Who wouldn't, after what I'd just said? I turned away, wiping angrily at the stray tear that had managed to escape. I'd have given anything to have been somewhere where I could have stormed off at that moment... but it was impossible for me to leave. I was stuck in this house with Punk until the snow melted. God knows how long that could be. This had to be the worst timing ever for us to have this conversation.

"Quinn, you can be really stupid sometimes, you know that right?"

I froze, certain that I heard a hint of humour in his voice. So, I'd basically just spilled out my heart to him, and he thought it was funny?

I span around, ready to throw myself at him and beat the living hell out of him... but before I could do anything, he reached out and wrapped his hands around my own, shaking his head back and forth.

"I did say that I'd met someone who I wanted to settle down with... that someone is you, you idiot," He chuckled, leaning close to me and gingerly resting his forehead against mine. My breath caught in my throat, and I was utterly speechless. After all this time, after loving him for nearly the entire two years we'd known each other... and he'd felt the same way about me, too? "Did you honestly think I'd want to be with anyone but you?"

"Yes..." I answered honestly, shrugging his way when he squeezed my hands, "Why _would _you want to be with me?"

"Isn't it obvious?" He shook his head, lifting one of his hands to push down the hood that still surrounded my face. He sent me his adorable smile as his fingers brushed strands of my hair behind my ear, "I love you. I always have, always will."

I stared his way in silence, taking in his words, basking in them. He loved me. He _loved _me.

"Now's kinda the time for you to say you love me too, you know," He chuckled nervously, pressing a kiss against my forehead. My eyes met his once again, and a sly smile appeared on my lips. I crawled closer to him, our torsos touching as my hands found either side of his face.

"I love you too. I've never loved anyone more," I whispered, closing my eyes as I leaned in and pressed my lips against his softly. His arms wrapped around me, and I inwardly squealed. Today really was the oddest day I'd ever had... but it had quickly turned into the best, too.

I'd never felt fireworks when I'd kissed someone before... but that saying was definitely an understatement. Kissing Punk was better than anything I'd ever felt. It was like the jigsaw piece that had been missing my entire life was finally in place.

"So..." I grinned at him sheepishly once we'd finally pulled away, my fingers trailing patterns across the back of his neck, "I think it's time for you to let me start calling you Phil now."

"Oh, you do?" He raised an eyebrow my way, that familiar smirk returned as his hands found my waist and he pulled me flush against him, "Because I think you still have a hell of a lot of kissing to do before I agree to that," He joked, before his mouth met mine once again.


End file.
